


The Right Fish

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Brief Oikawa/Daichi, Comedy, Day 2 Breaking up/Getting together, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, KuroDai Week 2018, Lapdance, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Sappy, Sexual Content, background Iwaizumi x Shimizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “Here he is. Guys, I’d like you to meet Sawamura Daichi.”Before he saw him, Kuroo felt his heart speed up at the mention of his old rival. He poked his head up above the crowd and grinned widely at Karasuno’s old captain. It had been several years since he’d seen him last. He caught sight of him at a couple college tournaments but was never able to speak with him. His heart didn’t slow down as he noticed how well Daichi had grown up. His body was even more filled out, his facial features stronger with an air of maturity and experience. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he had grown in height, but Daichi didn’t really need it to catch someone’s eye.*Kurodai Week Day 2: Breaking up/Getting together (Both)*





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi’s eyes fluttered open and flickered to the window where the morning sun was just beginning to filter through the blinds, casting strips of light against the opposite wall. It was warm and comfortable in the bed, the long limbs of his boyfriend wrapping around him like they always did. He felt the ache that had been gripping into his chest more frequently, hearing the ticking clock in his mind picking up speed as the end of their relationship drew near. It wasn’t that he didn’t love him anymore, he just knew without a doubt that they weren’t right for each other. It wasn’t one-sided either; he could see the conflict in his boyfriend’s lovely brown eyes where there used to be only affection.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair as it tickled his chin. It was always ridiculous in the morning and messing it up further was always a favorite pastime of Daichi’s. He felt an indignant huff against his chest and the beautiful man in his arms began to curl his back as he woke up.

“My haaaaiiir,” He whined, and Daichi chuckled as he placed a kiss on his head.

“It can’t get any worse at this point, you know that.”

“That’s not true! It always takes longer to fix when you get your fingers into it.”

Daichi grinned hearing the pout in his voice but knew he secretly loved it. Sure enough his face lifted from his chest and hovered above Daichi’s, his bottom lip sticking out while his eyes glittered mischievously. Daichi soaked in the vision of him, pressing the record button in his memory so he would never forget how much he meant to him, even if it was just a fleeting romance.

The creeping sadness must have shown on his face as he watched the morning playfulness retreat from his boyfriend’s face.

“Dai-chan? What’s wrong?” Tooru whispered, his hand slipping up to cup the side of Daichi’s face.

“I’m going to miss you… miss this.”

The ache in his chest seized his heart as he watched Tooru’s face wince in his own internal pain. He licked his lips, his eyes drifting away from Daichi’s as he tried to gather a response.

“This is it, then? You’re finally ending it?” Tooru kept his voice steady, but Daichi could hear the icy edge to it. Daichi sighed and reached up to smooth the soft waves of his hair, which Tooru allowed him to do though he clenched his jaw.

“I think it’s best, don’t you? I know you’ve been thinking about it at least as long as I have.”

“Yeah, but I thought we’d work it out, somehow. Isn’t that what couples do?”

“There are lots of things that can be worked out, but I don’t think I’m what you need.”

“You mean you don’t think I’m what you need. For once could you act like the selfish one in the relationship?”

Daichi furrowed his brow, feeling the tension wind up between them since Tooru was already grabbing at the threads of every fight they ever had.

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

“Tch, you always do that. You spoil me rotten, but then make it like everything’s on me.”

“Tooru… that’s why I initiated this. I’m sorry.” Daichi gulped as he felt his emotions welling up in his throat. His eyes grew hot as they threatened to spill tears, and above him Tooru’s own face softened.

“I’m sorry, too. I know I’m not the easiest to get along with.”

Daichi smiled and lifted his head to bump his forehead against Tooru’s.

“On the contrary, you were always easy to get along with, and to fight with.”

Tooru nuzzled his face against Daichi’s and gave a light kiss to his cheek.

“I still like you.”

“I like you, too… but that doesn’t mean we’re right for each other.”

“I know.”

Daichi shut his eyes and wrapped his arms over Tooru’s back, embracing him for the last time in the dorm bed they shared more often than not. Tooru melted in his arms and wrapped his own around Daichi’s neck. He began pressing more kisses against Daichi’s face until his lips reached Daichi’s. His face was wet, a couple tears dripping down until they slid between their lips, filling their kisses with the bite of salt.

Daichi always felt like Tooru’s kisses were a portal to another universe, where they were the only two people who existed and life was sweet. He wasn’t sure when that began to change, but right now they were gripping onto each other, holding on for dear life before one of them let go to plummet off the cliff of the longest relationship either of them ever had.

They breathed deep, soaking in the scent of the other before it only became nothing but a memory lingering on a bit of clothing or a pillowcase. Daichi groaned, wishing Tooru would stop before he stirred him up in a bad way. As if sensing his discomfort, Tooru finally let up, sucking gently on his bottom lip until finally releasing him. They gazed at each other with flushed faces, a moment of silence as they caught their breath. Then Tooru was off, swinging his legs off the bed and shoving on his clothes like his life depended on it.

Daichi didn’t sit up. He watched without a word as Tooru dressed and gathered everything he could see that belonged to him. He picked up an old T-shirt that Daichi had stolen long ago, one he loved seeing him in. He winced and set it back down, shoving everything else he gathered into his overnight bag. His movements were beginning to slow as his excuses for being there began to run out. He flinched when Daichi finally slipped out of bed, wearing nothing but boxers and feeling awkward about it for the first time in their relationship.

“If you ever need me, I’ll be right there. You know that, right?” Daichi asked, lightly grasping Tooru’s arms and kneading his thumbs into his bicep.

Tooru sighed and nodded. “Yeah… I know. Bye, Dai-chan.” He swooped forward and planted a light kiss on Daichi’s lips before rushing to the door, slipping into his shoes, and disappearing out of Daichi’s life without looking back.

 

Daichi knew it had been the right decision to break it off with Tooru, but it didn’t make moving on any easier. Luckily it was the tail end of their last year at the same University, and volleyball season was over. Tooru was immediately signed on to a professional team, and Daichi landed an internship at a sports clinic in Osaka to start his career in Physical Therapy. Not seeing each other constantly would help them each grow independent of one another. They only dated a year, but prior to that they had been friends, and before that rivals. There was a lot of history built into their relationship, a lot they had to move on from.

Before moving to their new cities, Tooru called him one last time.

“Dai-chan?”

“Hey, are you okay?”

“... No.”

“What is it?”

“You know the team I’m going to be playing on?”

“Yeah.”

Tooru sighed, gathering his strength for what he was about to say.”

“He’s on the same team.”

“He?”

“ _He._ ”

Daichi was just about to ask who the hell he meant when it dawned on him. Tooru couldn’t even say his name, as if he was some dark lord targeting the innocent with his evil magic.

“Ushijima?”

Tooru hissed into the phone, and Daichi tried to hold back his laughter.

“That’s great, Tooru.”

“How is that great?! This is terrible! I can’t work with him, I can’t!”

“You know you’re really getting too old to be holding onto a grudge. Anyone with eyes could see you two were made to play together, and though he’s not the best with words I can tell it’s all he’s ever wanted. Just give him a chance.”

“Nooooooooo.”

Daichi laughed, unable to hold back any longer. Tooru could be petty, but he somehow made it charming.

“He only sees me as a tool anyways.”

“Well, he wants to win. That’s something you have in common. Just focus on that and use him as a tool right back. It’s like having a ferocious, giant sledgehammer at your disposal.”

Tooru snorted. “He’s just as dumb as one, too. Ugghh, fine, I’ll try and get along with him. You’re leaving soon for Osaka, right?” Tooru asked, his voice softening.

“Yeah, I leave in a week.”

“Are you going to miss me?”

“You know the answer to that. I miss you, and then I just remind myself of your awful personality, strange quirks, terrible fashion sense, your hair before you style it in the morning…”

“Dai-chan, you’re so rude!”

He didn’t sound really offended, he knew those were the things Daichi actually liked about him.

“But it will be good for us to put some space between us.”

“I’ve hardly seen or talked to you since.”

“Did you call anyone before me?”

“Yes! Iwa-chan!”

Daichi laughed. “That’s not surprising. And after him?”

There was a brief pause, and then he heard Tooru huff into the speaker.

“Then you, so what?”

“I’m just trying to say that this is a good opportunity for you. It’s fresh start and a brand-new team, enjoy it.”

“Well, I’ll enjoy most of it. What about you, Dai-chan?”

“I’m looking forward to my internship. The clinic I’ll be working at is really top-notch, and I already have an apartment lined up.”

“I’m happy for you,” Tooru said, and Daichi could hear the sincerity, with just a touch of regret.

As Daichi predicted, the physical distance did help ease them out of their dependence on one another. Tooru dove headfirst into his new volleyball team, and through gritted teeth finally gave Ushijima Wakatoshi another chance. From what Daichi heard through the grapevine, it didn’t take long for the two to sync in the most terrifying way, and he was certain that Tooru’s thirst to win would eventually trump any hard feelings he had for Ushijima.

Every day got easier for Daichi, and he found himself thinking about his ex less and less. He made friends quickly through work and was highly revered by his supervisors. As his coworkers got to know him, he was always vague on his dating preferences, unsure of how they would react. Eventually he found out a couple had the same preferences and he agreed to even be set up on a couple dates. Though while both were good experiences, neither amounted to anything special. It wasn’t easy finding someone that was fun to be around; it took Tooru years to sneak into his affections.

As the year wore on, Daichi grew to love working at the clinic, but he didn’t like the fact that he never had the chance to know his patients better. Every person he worked with was brand new and required research beforehand to see what their medical history was. It was normal for his profession, but he wondered if he would be able to take it into another direction.

Nearing the end of the year, he was working with his supervisor on the next step for his career when he brought up an opportunity to work with a professional volleyball team as their personal physical therapist in Tokyo. Daichi accepted the chance in a heartbeat, excited to combine his work with his favorite sport and once again found himself changing his scenery.

 

“So… do you like sports?” Kuroo asked the young man seated across from him. He cocked his head at Kuroo as he pondered the question and smiled.

“Nope! I’ve never been into sports. The only physical activity I’m into is sex,” He laughed and sent Kuroo a flirtatious wink. Kuroo chuckled politely, masking the scream of pain in his head. It wasn’t that his date was bad looking or irritating, he just wasn’t what Kuroo wanted in a partner.

Kuroo took a sip of beer while his mind scrambled for something to ask. He had been hoping to carry on a long conversation about sports and get to know him that way, but his plan had been utterly foiled. He glanced at the other man’s attire, a nice fitting business suit, and decided to go that direction.

“So, what is it that you do, again?”

“I’m a talent scout for an entertainment agency! We’ve been very successful, discovering plenty of pop groups and personalities that are super hot right now. You know, Kuroo, when you’re done playing your volleyball I’m certain we could find something for you. You’re tall and sexy, and I feel like you’d be very popular on screen.”

Kuroo felt his polite smile slip a little bit as he tried to maintain his composure. He hated the way he made his volleyball career sound like an idle hobby.

“Nah, that’s not really my thing, but thanks for the compliment.”

They fell into an awkward silence. He had expected the guy to talk a bit more, but he seemed a little closed off about his personal life. Weren’t they on a date? Kuroo could talk more about himself, but that involved _volleyball_ , something his date cared nothing about.

They managed to stretch it out a little longer until his date received a phone call, a work-related emergency. He gave Kuroo his business card with his apologies and left right away, and Kuroo was so relieved he didn’t even care if the guy had made the whole thing up just to get out of it as well. He paid for his portion of the tab and wandered up to the bar where Kenma and Yaku were sitting while Bokuto was filling drinks for customers.

“That was exhausting.”

Yaku checked his watch.

“That didn’t even last 45 minutes. What kind of a date was that?”

“An exhausting one.”

“Told you so,” Kenma muttered with a smirk at Yaku.

“Fine, you win this time.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

“We had a bet going, I thought you’d last at least an hour.”

“Is that what my love life is to you guys? Just one big game?”

Yaku shrugged. “If you took it more seriously, then we would as well. You’re too picky.”

“I am not. It’s called standards, okay?”

Bokuto finally got a break and hopped down the bar with his body buzzing with energy.

“Hey, hey! How did it go with, uh…?”

“To be honest, I don’t remember his name either. So, yeah, not well.”

“Aw, man! He was so cute, too!”

“Ugh.”

“I thought you liked cute guys!”

“I like guys who aren’t trying to be cute, but just do things that are surprisingly cute. Like it’s unexpected and it’s like a little secret only I know because he’s my boyfriend and I know him better than anyone.”

Bokuto looked confused while Yaku stared into his glass like he wanted to drown in it. Beside him Kenma sighed heavily.

“You’re gonna die alone.”

Kuroo was in constant state of grumpiness the next day, wondering if his friends were right and he was being too picky. They always said there were plenty of fish in the sea, but to him they all seemed like the same kind of fish and not interesting at all. At least he could shove his dating failures aside, so he could concentrate on his favorite thing: volleyball.

It was his second year on the team, and he was really beginning to click with his new teammates. They were an energetic group that liked to tease as much as he did, and their talent was way beyond what even he was used to. Just in the past year his skills developed more than they ever had, desperate to keep up with everyone around him. And their hunger to win was on a whole different level. Both Nekoma and his college team desired to win, but neither could hold a candle to the ferocious appetite of his new team. It was like comparing house cats to a pride of lions.

Sure enough, throwing himself into practice and getting caught up in the energy improved his mood, and he felt his focus sharpening as he read his teammates’ every move. He blocked a particularly ruthless spike and felt his mood skyrocket as he leered at his teammate’s dejected scowl.

“Alright, everybody gather up!” The Coach’s voice boomed across the gym, and they all lumbered over in a semi-circle around him. There was quiet chatter flickering among them, curious why Coach would interrupt practice when he rarely did so.

“We just signed up a new physical therapist to be on site at all times. He’ll work you through your preliminary stretches, take care of any injuries, and make sure you’re all taking care of your bodies.” The Coach looked over his shoulder and waved to someone entering the gym doors. “Here he is. Guys, I’d like you to meet Sawamura Daichi.”

Before he saw him, Kuroo felt his heart speed up at the mention of his old rival. He poked his head up above the crowd and grinned widely at Karasuno’s old captain. It had been several years since he’d seen him last. He caught sight of him at a couple college tournaments but was never able to speak with him. His heart didn’t slow down as he noticed how well Daichi had grown up. His body was even more filled out, his facial features stronger with an air of maturity and experience. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he had grown in height, but Daichi didn’t really need it to catch someone’s eye.

Daichi stopped by the Coach and gave them all a smile before bowing politely.

“I look forward to working with you all. I have a lot of passion for volleyball myself, playing it all my life up until a year ago. I’ll work hard to make sure your bodies are in peak physical condition, but I will also need your cooperation to do so. I expect each of you to listen to my instructions and be honest with me, and I’m certain we’ll get along just fine.”

“Well said, Sawamura. Is there anything you all would like to say--?”

“Dibs!” Kuroo yelled out, startling everyone. Half the team snickered while the other ones groaned.

“What the hell, Kuroo? You can’t just call dibs!” The Captain growled as he grabbed Kuroo in a headlock.

“Yes, I can! I’ve known him longer than any of you,” He wheezed as he tried to breathe.

“I doubt that, I bet I’ve known him longer,” Kamasaki Yasushi grumbled beside him.

The Coach sighed and looked apologetically at Daichi.

“I forgot to warn you about a few of our horndogs, Sawamura. You have full permission to physically harm them if they sexually harass you, as long as it doesn’t impair their ability to compete.”

Daichi chuckled and lifted his chin with confidence. “Don’t worry, Coach. I know just the spot.”

“Good. Okay, show’s over, get back to work!”

Kuroo collapsed onto the ground when the Captain finally released him, coughing as he filled his lungs with air.

“You alright?” Daichi chuckled as he knelt in front of him.

“Oh, great. It happens all the time.”

Daichi laughed and gave him a hand to his feet. By the time Kuroo was straightened back up, he kept hold of Daichi’s hand while he pasted his signature grin on his face and leaned in.

“Well, well. This is a pleasant surprise, Sawamura. I’m excited to have you working with us on the team. Are you going to be instructing us on the perfect form of flying falls?”

He winced as he felt his hand crumble under Daichi’s grip.

“If I find your form lacking in any area, you can bet I’ll instruct you on it. I’m really good at giving out punishments as well.”

From the smirk on Daichi’s face, Kuroo was certain the last remark was more flirtatious than threatening. He wanted to continue the conversation when he his whole body lurched backward, his Captain pulling him onto the court by the back of his shirt.

“Flirt on your own time, Casanova. We’ve got practice.”

“Sorry,” Kuroo wheezed in response.

After practice he was raring to corner Daichi into conversation again when he found Kamasaki already chatting with him by the bench. Kuroo pouted for a moment, wondering just how well the other middle blocker knew Daichi when he saw them both laugh. Kamasaki caught his eye and gave him a smug grin. A growl curled in his throat as he plotted his demise, but he quickly erased all the displeasure from his face when Daichi glanced his way as well.

“Oh, Kuroo. I wanted to talk to you,” Daichi said and suddenly it was Kuroo’s turn to grin.

“Of course! What can I do for you, Sawamura?”

“Your stretches need work. I’m pretty disappointed in your level of flexibility.”

Kuroo’s face dropped as Kamasaki roared with delight. But Kuroo wasn’t defeated that easily.

“Well, if you’re such an expert, I wouldn’t mind some one-on-one sessions with you. Wanna show me how it’s done?” Kuroo purred as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. He heard the _ping_ in his head awarding a point to himself as a light blush decorated Daichi’s cheeks. Kamasaki didn’t give him a chance to answer as he grabbed Kuroo’s arm and began dragging him to the locker rooms.

“Come on, we gotta hit the showers. Talk with ya later, Sawamura.”

“Wait-- Sawamura I still want to-- dammit.”

“I’ll still be here when you get out,” Daichi called after him with a laugh, and Kuroo allowed Kamasaki to shove him through the door.

“Not subtle, are you?” Kamasaki said with an eye roll.

“Nope, not my style. How do you know him, anyways?”

“I met him third year of high school, we played each other during Interhigh. Then we were on the same team in college.”

 _Dammit, he knows him pretty well then_.

“Interhigh, huh? Well, I think I still got you beat. I met him just before then for a practice match. It was destiny.”

“And you’ve kept in touch with him?”

“Uh, no.”

“Then I definitely have you beat. I bet you don’t even know who his last boyfriend was.”

“Who? Is he hotter than me?”

Kuroo winced at the scrunched-up face Kamasaki gave him.

“I don’t know, I doubt you’re on the same spectrum.”

“What, seriously?”

“I’ve never been one to call a dude beautiful, but Sawamura’s ex is beautiful.”

Kuroo felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t one to suffer from a lack of self-confidence, but knowing he’d be a step down for Daichi made him rethink his strategy.

“So, since you know him and his ex, does that mean you’re not aiming for him?”

“I didn’t say that,” Kamasaki grinned, loving the chance of getting under Kuroo Tetsurou’s skin. “I might be convinced to back off if you finally give me your friend’s number.”

“What friend?”

“Kenma.”

“Nooooo, not my baby!”

“He’s a year younger than you, Dickhead. Give me his number, and I’ll back off. Do you really want me as competition?”

“Ugh, fine.” Kuroo grabbed Kamasaki’s phone out of his hand and punched in Kenma’s number with more force than he needed to. “Just warning you though, he’s really picky. He probably won’t be interested.”

Kamasaki shrugged. “Then that’ll be that. Can’t hurt to try.”

After a quick check in the mirror after showering and dressing in fresh clothes, Kuroo bounded out of the locker room to find Daichi still lingering and chatting with a couple of his teammates. They wandered off as Kuroo approached, and his heart began to race as Daichi gave him a warm smile.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I was wondering what you were doing this evening?”

Daichi grimaced at the question.

“Unpacking. My apartment is one big cardboard box at this point.”

“Okay, I’ll make a deal with you. Come have a drink with me and I’ll help you unpack tomorrow.”

Daichi blinked in surprise and then sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Well, I can use any help I can get.”

“Great, it’s a date!”

Later that evening, Kuroo met Daichi at the train station closest to the bar Bokuto worked at. Kuroo couldn’t remember the last time he was so excited to meet up with someone. He nearly lost the breath in his lungs when he saw him, dressed in nice jeans and a navy sweater that hugged his body just right. Daichi seemed slightly nervous, and Kuroo wished they were already at the point where he could wrap him up in a big hug.

“Hey, you look great,” Kuroo said softly, surprising even himself with a bout of shyness.

“Thanks, so do you. That jacket really suits you.”

Kuroo looked down at his worn, black leather jacket and shrugged.

“Thanks. It was a graduation gift to myself.”

“Nice. So where are we going?”

“A really great bar, and I think you might recognize a few people there.”

“Ah, so this isn’t a date?”

“No, it is! It’s just… shit, you’re right. Normally you don’t see other people you know on a date. Wow, smooth.”

Daichi laughed and gave him a playful nudge.

“It’s fine! I’m looking forward to it.”

“Ah, good. And if it’s weird at all, I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Kuroo held the door open for Daichi like a gentleman and with the smirk of a scoundrel as he checked his date out from behind.

“Do you mind sitting at the bar? At least to say hello?”

“Sure, is that Bokuto?”

“Yup, he’s their head bartender right now. And there’s Yaku and Kenma. We hang out here a lot.” Before Kuroo’s fellow Nekomians caught sight of him, he sped forward and wrapped them both into a surprise hug.

“Miss me?”

“Get off me, you asshole,” Yaku grumbled. Kenma said nothing but suffered in silence in the grip of Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo chuckled and released them so they could breathe.

“Hey, look who I found!”

Kenma and Yaku perked up immediately when they spotted Daichi slide up beside Kuroo.

“Hey, Sawamura! It’s been a long time! What’re you doing here?”

“Hi Yaku. Just moved here this past week. I got a job as a physical therapist with Kuroo’s volleyball team.”

“Jeeze, what a tough break. You actually have to work with Kuroo?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m bundles of fun.”

“Yeah, but at least I get to keep my connection to volleyball. And the pay’s not bad either.”

“Sawamura, I’m offended you didn’t defend me.”

“I think we really need to get to know each other better before I get to the point of defending you,” Daichi retorted, shooting Kuroo a wink that made his heart skip a beat.

“Hey, hey, hey! Is that Sawamura?!” Bokuto’s booming voice. Kuroo and Daichi finally settled onto the barstools next to Yaku and Kenma, and they all laughed as they caught up on each other’s lives. Daichi seemed to be relaxing more and more as the evening wore on, and though they were surrounded by their friends, everything around Kuroo and Daichi seemed to dim as they eased deeper into their conversation. Bokuto shared a look with Yaku and nodded with a grin, backing off the pair and attending to the other patrons. Yaku turned more towards Kenma to give them a little more privacy as well when Kenma’s phone let out a chime.

“Kuro? Did you give Kamasaki my number?”

Kuroo stiffened and turned slowly on his bar stool, ready to grovel for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry, he told me he wouldn’t go after Sawamura if I gave it to him. If you don’t like it just tell him you’re not interested.”

Kenma glanced up from his phone and cocked his head.

“I don’t mind. He’s hot.”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped open while Yaku snorted into his drink.

“You’re actually interested in Mr. Macho Grumpiness himself?!”

Kenma shrugged as he typed out a message on his phone, his mouth curling up just a pinch.

“So, you actually made a deal with Kamasaki that he wouldn’t go after me?” Daichi asked, pulling Kuroo’s attention back on him. “He played you good, he would never be interested in me.”

“What? Why not?!”

Daichi chuckled as he took another sip of his drink.

“Because I’m not his type. My ex would have been more his type, and I can definitely see him with Kenma.”

Kuroo frowned slightly at the mention of Daichi’s ex and idly ran his finger around the rim of his glass.

“Yeah, Kamasaki did mention your ex to me earlier.”

“Oh?”

“He said as far as looks go I wasn’t even on the same spectrum.”

Daichi choked on his drink and coughed into his arm with a few sputtering laughs.

“He said that? Well, don’t worry about any of that, I didn’t date him for his looks. If anything, it was one of the most irritating things about him.”

“He was so good looking it was irritating?”

“Not so much that. He got a lot of attention wherever he went, and he liked to ham it up.”

“So… what did you like about him?” Kuroo asked, almost wishing he hadn’t. He knew Daichi was no longer with him, but that didn’t stop the brewing jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He glanced over at Daichi and saw that he was still contemplating the question until he met Kuroo’s eyes.

“Well, I certainly didn’t like him right away. We were rivals during high school, though he always seemed to be leagues ahead of me.”

“Somehow I doubt that… but continue.”

Daichi rewarded him with a radiant smile. “Anyways, when we were on the same University team we eventually became friends. Even after that it took a couple years before we gave dating a try. I enjoyed our rivalry and mutual love of volleyball, and he enjoyed teasing me…” At that Daichi averted his eyes to gaze at the lines of bottles on the wall, his shoulders hunching slightly as if he was embarrassed by something.

“Ooooooh, you like teasing, Sawamura?” Kuroo purred, jumping on the opportunity to pull Daichi’s mind back to him rather than his ex.

“Sometimes. I don’t think I ever let it affect me until my third year of high school.”

“Oh? What happened then?”

Daichi laughed softly and glanced back at him over his shoulder. “That’s when I met you.”

Kuroo’s grin fell as he felt his face grow hot. “What are you saying? You liked it when I teased you?”

“Well, it could be irritating. You’re especially good at getting under people’s skin. But towards the end of the year I realized how much I always looked forward to it.”

“Dammit. If I would have known I would have gone after you even more. Your reactions were the best, you were so cute!”

“I wasn’t cute!”

“Bokuto! Wasn’t Sawamura adorable when he got all riled up.”

Bokuto let out a boisterous laugh as he filled a glass for another customer. “You were pretty cute. I wanted to pick on you more myself, but Kuroo would’ve gotten pissy. He’s pretty possessive when he finds something or someone he likes.”

“I am not!”

“Yeah you are,” Kenma chimed in softly at the end and Yaku nodded his own affirmation.

“Well, whatever. Jeeze, now I kinda regret not asking you out back then.”

“Would it have been better? It would’ve been long distance, and we had a lot of things on our mind.”

“Hm, true.”

“Besides,” Daichi said in a quieter but deeper voice, edging just slightly closer to Kuroo, “We’re here now, aren’t we?”

Kuroo felt his whole body grow warm. It wasn’t out of embarrassment or any sort of discomfort. Everything about Daichi was alluring and yet comfortable, and he wanted to soak in it.

“Yeah… here we are. You ready to get out of here? We can take a walk and I can show you around the area?”

Daichi smiled and nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Before Daichi could protest, Kuroo laid down enough to cover both their drinks, and they gave a quick goodbye to their friends before stepping out into the busy street. They walked side by side as Kuroo pointed out various shops, restaurants and even his favorite karaoke place. Kuroo wanted to reach out and grab his hand as they walked, but he didn’t want to make Daichi uncomfortable while there were so many people around. He resorted to leaning down and brushing his arm against Daichi’s, reveling in the way their conversations were easing into flirtatious comments. He never would have believed he’d hear such suggestive things from Sawamura Daichi’s pure mouth, and he was determined to learn all the new sides to his old rival.

 

There were several times while walking with Kuroo through the dark streets lit by romantic lanterns and garish neon lights that Daichi had to reign himself in. The day had been a whirlwind from starting his new position in a brand-new city, meeting old friends and then seeing Kuroo again… that was the last thing he expected. He was relieved Kamasaki hadn’t revealed to Kuroo how much of a crush Daichi had on him in high school. It was their first year of college celebrating a win when he was drinking with Kamasaki and Oikawa that he admitted his unrequited feelings for him, and the way the two teased him about it later he knew that it would never be forgotten. He owed Kamasaki a drink for his silence.

Daichi still could hardly believe the way Kuroo latched onto him immediately, as if he had been waiting for the opportunity. He wasn’t sure _how_ interested Kuroo was in him, but Daichi was having an inner freak-out that he was pursuing him at all.

When he began dating Oikawa, thoughts about Kuroo and his high school crush naturally faded away. Why would he waste time on an infatuation when he could fall for an amazing person right in front of him? Even after his relationship with Oikawa ended, there was no way Daichi ever considered a reunion with Kuroo. And while he wasn’t big on surprises, meeting with Kuroo again was probably the best gift ever.

A lot of the initial awkwardness faded between them as they laughed back and forth, feeling like the only two people on the street despite the crowds flowing around them. The touches between them increased as well; Kuroo would nudge him with his arm or Daichi would give him a fake punch in his side or stomach, letting the touch linger just a little too long to be anything but an accident. Despite being exhausted from traveling and moving, Daichi didn’t want the night to end. He groaned internally, however, when he noticed some raindrops beginning to trickle from above.

“I don’t remember the forecast calling for rain,” Kuroo said as he gazed up at the sky. As if the weather was purposely trying to spite them, the clouds opened and began to drench everyone and everything on the street. “Come on!” Kuroo cried as he grabbed Daichi’s hand and ran down the street, finally spotting a vacant awning that was long enough to shield them from the rain. Kuroo yanked Daichi against the wall of the closed shop and moved up against him, looking out at the torrential downpour just inches away.

Daichi’s heart raced as Kuroo’s body pressed up against him. He wasn’t sure Kuroo realized how much he was invading his space since he seemed to be watching for any let up in the rain. His wild hair was flattened slightly against his head, water dripping down his locks and curling in tendrils down his face. The light from the bright red sign was shining against Kuroo’s face, while the other side remained dark, which suited the handsome middle blocker well, giving him an air of mystery. Daichi shivered from the cool mist, wishing he had something more than a sweater on since it was completely soaked through. The movement caught Kuroo’s attention, and his eyes widened as he finally realized how close they were.

“Sorry it’s kinda cramped under here,” He said with a nervous chuckle.

“It’s fine. It’s actually nice since I’m kind of cold.”

A grin began to curl on Kuroo’s face as one of his hands slid above Daichi’s head while the other one wrapped further around his back, pulling Daichi against him even more.

“That’s no good. Let me help with that.”

Daichi’s heart was racing out of control, but as nervous as he was he couldn’t resist getting even closer to Kuroo. He slowly reached up and gripped the edge of his open leather jacket and pulled Kuroo down a little further and watched as Kuroo’s grin faltered a little as his eyes scoured over Daichi’s face.

“Thanks, it’s warmer already.”

“Damn, Sawamura. Do you, uh, consider it moving too fast if you kiss on the first date?”

Instinctually Daichi licked his lips and smiled deeply when Kuroo’s eyes flickered right to them.

“I guess it depends how well the first date goes.”

“And this one? How well would you say it’s going?”

Daichi took a deep breath, inhaling Kuroo’s cologne mixed with his natural scent. It only seemed to increase his hunger.

“Definitely good enough for that, but there’s still a lot of people around.”

He tried looking away, but Kuroo’s cool fingers fell to his chin and kept Daichi’s gaze on only him.

“They’re all huddled under umbrellas and not paying attention. It’s just us here, Sawamura.”

Daichi shivered again from Kuroo’s intimate tone and the feeling of his breath grazing his lips. He gripped his fingers just slightly tighter as he leaned forward and immediately he felt Kuroo’s cold lips press against his.

It was soft and gentle at first, testing the waters as they got a feel for each other. Slowly Kuroo pressed him up against the wall of the shop, both his hands sliding over his back and pushing himself against him. He was shivering from the damp cold, but he was surprised the water wasn’t vaporizing from his skin with the heat generating from underneath. He opened his mouth wider as he released Kuroo’s jacket to wrap his arms around his neck. Kuroo moaned, the gentle vibrations from the sound tickling his lips in an appealing way. Daichi felt a thrill as he snaked his fingers up the back of Kuroo’s head, craving to grab hold of his wild hair like he always dreamed of doing.

He knew they should stop; they were still in public and the way they were kissing was about to make his pants feel tighter. They both flinched with a gasp when a car horn beeped right behind Kuroo’s back.

“Oi, Perverts! Get in the car before someone calls the cops on you!” Yaku laughed from the cracked car window. Kuroo glared at him, but with a nod from Daichi they ran out into the rain and slid into Yaku’s backseat. “Did you guys want to be dropped off at the train station or a hotel?” Yaku chuckled as he began to drive down the narrow street.

Daichi pursed his lips shyly and glanced up at Kuroo.

“Well, if you come to my place, you’ll already be there for helping me unpack tomorrow.”

All Kuroo’s grumpiness at Yaku’s interference melted away as he perked up at the idea.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me,” He purred as he began to lean towards Daichi.

“No, no, no, none of that. Kuroo, get your hands in the air, you will not taint my backseat with your out of control hormones. Where do you live, Sawamura?”

It ended up that Daichi’s apartment was in the same neighborhood as Yaku’s, and with frequent hand checks along the way he dropped them off right in front of his place.

“Good luck, Sawamura! Don’t be afraid to put that idiot in his place!” He laughed and rolled up the window before Kuroo could protest. Daichi slipped his hand into Kuroo’s and instantly his attention was snatched.

“Come on. We’ll catch colds if we don’t get out of these wet clothes.”

Kuroo shivered at such a practical statement spoken in Daichi’s husky voice with a smirk curling on his lips. Daichi laughed as Kuroo yanked him into his own apartment building and up the stairs without even knowing what floor he was on. Daichi never felt so much pressure to get a door open than that moment with Kuroo’s fingers kneading his sides, his hot mouth sucking on his cold, damp neck. As soon as he threw the door open Kuroo shoved him inside and slammed the door behind them.

As was custom their shoes were left at the door, along with several other items of damp clothing. They roughly navigated through the mountain of boxes while their mouths and hands never paused in their exploration of the other, proving to be a bad idea as they nearly tripped several times. They giggled as Daichi finally pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

He was thankful he had thought ahead to put his bed together first as the last of their clothes were peeled off and his body was flung onto his fresh bedding. He could barely see Kuroo’s eyes glittering in the darkness; he felt like a gazelle being hunted by a stealthy panther. As Kuroo began to creep over him, his mouth devoured a trail up his skin, raising Daichi’s anticipation to a boiling point. Once his face finally hovered above Daichi’s, there was a moment of hesitance between them. Kuroo gazed at him in silence as if waiting for permission to continue. Daichi smiled and ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.

“I want this,” He whispered, and that was all Kuroo needed to hear. He beamed down at Daichi and kissed him deeply. With the way his arms wrapped around Daichi, it felt like a combination of a hug and a kiss and made Daichi feel like a treasure. He sighed into the kiss and relished the feeling of Kuroo’s skin against his, feeling new and exciting yet at the same time comfortable and right.

Soon there was no hint of a chill left on their skin. It wasn’t like a love making session from a film where everything goes smoothly and happens when it should. It was filled with mistakes and snorts of laughter and a sudden treasure hunt when Daichi realized he hadn’t unpacked his lube and condoms. It was messy and out of practice, but Daichi couldn’t stop smiling through every part of it.

He almost couldn’t believe it after they came down from their first orgasm together and Kuroo lifted his face from his neck and grinned.

“So… you _come_ here often?” He teased with his eyebrows wiggling up and down. It earned him a slap across the head but Daichi laughed regardless. It was everything he ever wanted.

 

Daichi groaned as he opened his tired eyes the next morning. The sun was just filtering through the windows and casting light on the complete disaster his room was in. He moved slightly and felt a set of long, warm arms tighten around his waist and a face nuzzle against his back. Daichi smiled and bit his lip as he recalled the night before and felt Kuroo’s soft hair tickle his neck. He glanced behind him to see Kuroo’s long, lean body pressed up against his and felt the breath escape his lungs. It was too perfect. People just don’t end up with their crushes from high school, that was something out of a fairy tale. And yet there he was, surrounded by the warmth of a snuggly overgrown cat of a man in a situation straight out of his dreams.

Daichi frowned, wondering if for a moment he was dreaming. Should he pinch himself? Instead he reached around and pinched Kuroo’s side and snorted as his entire body flinched in response.

“Mmmm, why’d you do that?” He whined grumpily as he burrowed his face into Daichi’s back.

“To see if I was dreaming.”

Kuroo lifted himself and peered around to give Daichi a confused look.

“Then wouldn’t you pinch yourself?”

“Nah, it was more fun this way,” Daichi chuckled and immediately regretted it since the night before Kuroo had discovered more than one ticklish spot on his body. Kuroo finally let him breathe long enough to give him a long morning kiss.

“Good morning,” Kuroo purred against his lips. Daichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s back, feeling better than he had in a long time.

“Good morning.”

Kuroo hummed happily and lifted his face so he could gaze down at Daichi. His smile slipped slightly as he was obviously thinking about something, and Daichi began to feel nervous.

“What is it?”

“I, uh, don’t usually just jump in bed on a first date. I just didn’t want you to think I was easy.”

Daichi sighed, relief washing over him since it wasn’t something serious. He smiled and ran a hand gently through Kuroo’s crazy, raven mane, chuckling as Kuroo seemed to preen under his fingers.

“Don’t worry about it. I know exactly how easy you are.”

“Thanks, I was-- hey!”

“No, no, please, I can’t take anymore tickling. I need some damn coffee.”

Immediately Kuroo perked up, and if he wasn’t so catlike Daichi may have compared him to a puppy.

“I have an idea! How about we go to breakfast (my treat), drink lots of coffee and talk about _us_ ,” He gave Daichi a particularly devious look when he drew out the last word, “And then we come back here and face this monster together.”

Kuroo spread his mouth open in a magnificently toothy grin, and Daichi knew there was no escaping, not that he’d ever want to.

“Perfect.”

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa turned away from his date as she walked into her apartment building, his million-dollar smile slipping off his face as if it was an article of clothing no longer needed. His long fingers naturally slid up to the knot at his neck and began to loosen it, his eyes low as they inspected the sidewalk in front of his feet. His date had been cute and charming, gazing at him with hearts in her eyes and frequent sighs of adoration. Call him narcissistic, Iwaizumi certainly never hesitated to, but he was used to it and completely bored with it.

He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, his thumb scrolling until he located Iwaizumi’s number. He hesitated before pressing the call button, wondering if he was being too clingy with his best friend. Iwaizumi had a long-term girlfriend, a dog, a degree and a good job. Oikawa could understand if he wouldn’t want to hear him moan about another failed romance just because he was too picky. The truth was his first instinct wasn’t to call Iwaizumi, but someone else he missed terribly.

“Hey Oikawa, how was the date?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as he picked up the phone. In the background he could hear clinking plates and water running, making Oikawa smile warmly. He loved how saturated his friend had become in his domestic life and how much he loved every minute of it.

“Meh, wasn’t the best, wasn’t the worst. I don’t know if I can call her again.”

“You know, she was the fourth girl in a row. Maybe you should try dating a man again. That could be your preference.”

“Maybe… at least to switch it up.”

“Wow, that’s enthusiastic. You know you don’t have to date anyone right now. It’s been a year at least since Sawamura, I’m pretty sure you’ve gotten over the rebound state. Why not take it easy and let it happen naturally?”

Oikawa scoffed and shook his head, though his friend couldn’t see it through the phone. “Do relationships actually happen naturally?”

“It did with Sawamura.”

“Yeah, and it ended terribly.”

“I thought it ended well?”

“No, the break-up itself was as good as it could have been, but I dated a good friend and now he’s not in my life anymore. I wouldn’t date him again, but I do still miss him, Iwa-chan.”

“I know, you didn’t used to call me so much,” Iwaizumi said in a teasing voice.

“I happen to know you crave my attention, and Kiyoko-chan will also want an update, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I’ll tell her this one was a bust, too. I’m sure she’ll tell you the same thing I did, maybe it’s time to take a break and just enjoy being single for a while.”

“Ugh, what’s the fun in that?”

“Are you having fun right now, serial dating?”

Oikawa thought about it for a moment and sighed heavily. “No, none at all.”

“There you go. Maybe take some time and spend your evenings reading or go to a sci-fi convention on a weekend. Do the things you enjoy, and you never know when you’ll find someone who enjoys the same things, or at least puts up with them.”

“Rude! But… that does sound like fun. Those conventions aren’t fun to go to alone, though.”

“So, rope a random loser into it with you. And when I say random loser I hope you know I’m hinting _not me_.”

Oikawa laughed as he entered his building and hopped up the staircase, his mood improving with every ascended step. “You know, I think I will. Thanks, Iwa-chan, I actually feel a lot better.”

Iwaizumi laughed softly. “Good, now go to sleep, you Idiot.”

Feeling much lighter than he had at the end of his date, Oikawa settled into a hot bath to relax. When he was clean and his body heavy now that the tension was gone from his muscles, he settled on his sofa and popped on a documentary while he messed around on his laptop, seeing if there were any conventions or events he might be interested in. There weren’t any for several months, and he nearly gave up when he spotted one advertisement for a temporary exhibit at a nearby history museum. It was specifically on the comparison of science-fiction in literature and films to the progression of technology in real life. It was a fascinating subject, and Oikawa immediately jotted down all the information regarding prices and museum hours. His schedule was rather flexible being on a professional volleyball team, so he should be able to fit that somewhere in the next week. The only issue is who he could bring with him.

 

The next morning at practice his focus was slightly off-kilter as he racked his brain for any _loser_ he could persuade to go to the museum with him.

“Oikawa,” A deep voice resonated behind him, Oikawa’s shoulders hunching a millimeter in response.

“Yes, Ushiwaka?” Oikawa responded sweetly, turning to face the wing spiker. Ushijima’s eyebrows furrowed, as they always did when Oikawa gave him his nickname.

“That last toss was a little low.”

Oikawa pursed his lips but gave him a nod.

“Sorry, I’ll get it higher for you next time.” A couple years ago Oikawa would have responded with a lot more venom but working together with Ushijima the past year had eased a lot of his previous grudges. He wasn’t a bad guy as he once thought, though still socially awkward. There were times Oikawa even found it endearing, though he’d never admit it out loud. He wouldn’t call them friends, but a mutual respect had been growing ever since they both joined the team.

He shoved all his mental whining aside and concentrated on practice, and after his next toss to Ushijima, he was greeted with a satisfied nod from his stoic teammate. Oikawa smirked and shifted his attention to his other teammates. He had to admit tossing to Ushijima was one of the most satisfying things he’d ever experienced. His own precise toss and Ushijima’s powerful spike were a lethal combination, and every game they were throwing in something new to trip up their opposition.

It was refreshing as well to let go of the past. It was difficult at first, but right away he decided to sit down with Ushijima and talk it out, so they could work together without any animosity. Oikawa shared with him what his high school team had meant to him, whether they beat Shiratorizawa or not, and how infuriating it was to hear Ushijima put them down. Ushijima apologized for it, saying he never meant to put them down. He used to see things only black and white, his own team was better than anyone else so logically he felt Oikawa chose wrong. Being defeated by Karasuno of all teams gradually changed his perspective on the matter. It had worked against his previous logic, but he claimed it helped him become a better volleyball player, teammate and a better person. Over time Oikawa discovered the truth of that statement and could see the changes in Ushijima for himself.

After practice he wandered into the locker room with his teammates. They all laughed and chatted about their plans for the week and Oikawa kept his ears open as he stripped off his sweaty shirt. Most of them were planning on hitting up a random bar or club, nothing as nerdy as a museum, and he resigned himself to going alone instead. At least a museum wasn’t so bad wandering around alone like a convention would be.

“What do you say, Oikawa?”

“Hm? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“We’ve got a group date set up for tomorrow night, and one of the other guys had to bail out. You in?”

“No way, man, he just had a date with that one cute girl!”

“Oh shit, are you off the market, Oikawa?”

Oikawa snorted and ran a hand through his sweaty hair as he glanced over his shoulder at his teammates.

“I’m not off the market. She was cute, but I wasn’t really feeling it.”

He turned back to his locker and stuck his head in to protect it as his teammates proceeded to hit him with their towels and gym bags.

“You Asshole! She was adorable!”

“What’s your problem?”

“Will you stop taking the good ones and breaking their hearts?”

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just one of those things.”

“One of those things, whatever. Seriously, are you still not over your ex?”

Oikawa flinched at the question but turned to face them with his chin held obstinately in the air.

“I’ve been over my ex for a while, but it is hard when you don’t find anyone as good. Really, I think I’m going to take a break from dating, just have fun on my own. Maybe even make some new friends.”

“Why do you need new friends when you have us?”

“Let me rephrase, I’d like to make some good friends for once.”

“Boo!”

Oikawa escaped to the showers to get out of more impertinent questions and being hit by more sweaty clothes and equipment. The shower room was already filled with steam as he entered, swamping him with humidity. He chose his favorite shower head that seemed to have the best pressure and didn’t spray every which way and flipped it on, getting it nice and hot. He let out a cheerful hum as the water hit his skin and drenched his hair. His lips began whistling a tune without him even realizing it as he squeezed some soap out and began lathering up his skin. When he began rinsing it off, he felt a large presence behind him, and he rolled his eyes knowing exactly who it was.

“Need something, Ushiwaka?” He asked with a smirk as he turned around. His smile slid off as he gazed up at Ushijima, his wet hair slicked back off his forehead, his skin rosy pink from his own hot shower with water droplets still dappling his skin. Oikawa found himself averting his eyes from the display of rippling muscles in front of him and refused to wonder why he would even bother.

“How is your knee? You looked like you were favoring it a little. Would you like me to wrap it for you when you get out?”

“Nah, don’t bother. It’s just a little sore but I’ll ice it when I get home. I had no plans tonight.”

“If that’s the case, would you like me to go home with you and help with it?”

Oikawa laughed and turned his back on Ushijima to continue rinsing off the soap.

“I’ve had a bad knee for years, I can handle it myself.”

For a moment Ushijima was silent, and he almost wondered if he was still there, but he could feel his eyes burning on his back. He shivered thinking about it, but it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would.

“Very well. I will see you at next practice.”

Oikawa thought he sounded mildly disappointed, and a thought popped in his brain as Ushijima turned to exit the shower room.

“Hey, um, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Nothing yet.”

“I wanted to check out an exhibit at the history museum, it’s on science fiction. I know you might not be into that, but we can do something else as well. What do you say?”

Ushijima’s eyebrows raised up and he was silent for a moment while contemplated Oikawa’s request.

“Yes, I would like that.”

“Awesome, I’ll text you what time.”

A whisper of a smile curled on Ushijima’s lips and he nodded.

“Sounds good.”

_Cute…_ Oikawa thought as he turned away and froze. He vigorously rubbed his face and ran his hands through his wet hair, letting out the last of the suds. What the hell was wrong with him? He definitely needed to get laid if he thought for one moment Ushijima Wakatoshi was cute.

 

The next evening Oikawa gingerly walked up the steps to the museum. He was so excited he would have run up, but like Ushijima hinted at the day before, his knee was a little sore and he didn’t want to aggravate it right before a game. He glanced up and noticed Ushijima standing at the top, leaning against a pillar until he saw Oikawa approaching.

“You weren’t waiting long, were you?” Oikawa asked, glancing at the way Ushijima’s T-shirt looked a little strained over his biceps. That happened to be a little kink of his that he never mentioned to anyone. Daichi used to wear shirts like that all the time, and among his many physical assets Oikawa frequently drooled over his arms. He forced his eyes up to Ushijima’s face before he started falling into his old habits.

“Not at all.”

“Good, let’s go. I already bought us tickets,” Oikawa said as he gave his head a jerk for him to follow.

“You’re wearing glasses.”

“Yeah, I use them for reading. Museums tend to have a lot of information and plaques, and the last time I wandered through one without my glasses I had a headache the rest of the day from squinting so much.”

“I see.”

As they entered the exhibit, Oikawa hopped up and down on his feet as he gazed around him. They had beautiful replicas of spaceships and planetary systems, both fictional and non-fictional. He tugged on Ushijima’s shirt and pulled him over to some of the old classic sci-fi films he grew up on, rattling off facts and aspects of each film he loved. Ushijima said very little himself, nodding as he soaked in the onslaught of information. Occasionally Oikawa heard him let out a soft laugh when he let out a squeal over another section, but he never made fun of him the entire time they wandered through the museum.

When they entered a particularly dark exhibit, he found Ushijima frowning down at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Did your shirt change?”

Oikawa laughed and pulled his shirt tight to show it off. It had been a plain black T-shirt under normal circumstances, but under a blacklight little green aliens appeared all over it.

“It’s one of my secretive nerdy shirts. You can only see them under a blacklight.”

Ushijima smiled as he met Oikawa’s gaze. “That’s cute.”

“It’s not cute!” Oikawa huffed and stomped over to a replica of a time machine, ignoring the sound of Ushijima’s deep voice chuckling quietly.

After they had wandered through the museum, Oikawa let Ushijima choose their next destination. He led him to a family restaurant just down the street and told him he was treating him to dinner, since Oikawa had paid for the museum.

They relaxed in the booth, sipping on tea as they decided what to eat. It was refreshing for Oikawa to talk about volleyball and fitness without worrying about boring the person he was eating with, and it surprised him throughout dinner how easily they switched to different topics.

He learned more about Ushijima than he ever had, about life at Shiratorizawa and his university after that. It seemed like he only had a few very close friends, but it was all he needed, and Oikawa could understand that completely. He tended to make friends wherever he went, but he typically had a core group of close friends that few people could compare with, especially when it came to Iwaizumi.

He was completely relaxed as they began to talk about Miyagi and life growing up there when two young women approached the table.

“Excuse me, but are you _the_ Oikawa Tooru? The volleyball player?” One asked breathlessly while the other giggled behind her shoulder. Oikawa slid on his polite grin, leaning back in the booth to give them his attention.

“Yes, I am! What can I do for you lovely ladies?” More giggling answered him, and he kept the smile pasted to his face. It wasn’t that he minded, the fact that he had fans was still incredible to him though he had the feeling it was only because of his looks. Otherwise they’d be giggling about the man across from him, too, though he had to admit Ushijima wasn’t bad looking. But his day off was usually about turning himself off and not worrying about volleyball or his public image.

“Can we have your autograph?” The designated talker asked and handed him the latest Volleyball Weekly magazine in which he was featured in an article.

“Of course! Are you both fans of the sport?”

“I enjoy watching it, it’s very exciting! But I’m not very good at playing,” The girl added shyly, biting her lip in a cute way.

“I’m sure you’re just being modest,” He said with a wink and handed her the magazine back with his signature sprawled across it.

“Thank you! You wouldn’t want to hang out with me and my friend, would you? We were about to go to the karaoke place across the street.”

“I appreciate it, but I’m with someone right now,” He said, gesturing his head to Ushijima. Did they not even see the giant man sitting across from him? Apparently not with the way their eyes widened as they glanced at him.

“Oh! He can come, too!”

Oikawa spun the bingo wheel in his head, searching for an appropriate excuse that may force them to give up.

“I’m sorry, but we’re actually on a date,” Ushijima answered for him in his deep voice, taking a sip of tea as if he had simply commented on the weather.

The girls’ mouths dropped open and whipped their faces to Oikawa for clarification. Oikawa shut his own mouth just in time and smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry, it’s just like he said.”

“Oh, no! We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to intrude!” They gasped and bowed politely as they moved away from the table. Once it was just the two of them, Oikawa’s eyes flickered back to Ushijima who still seemed unbearably composed for having just dropped a bomb like that. A date? He had never said this was a date, was it implied? What should he do? Should he straighten it out or go along with it?

“Um, Ushiwaka… you said this was a date?”

“Oh, yes. I said that so they would go away. Your smile seemed a bit strained and I thought it would be the most efficient way to get rid of them.”

Oikawa dropped his head, releasing a heavy breath. “Gotcha. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, though I realize now perhaps I overstepped my bounds.”

Oikawa snorted and raised his head, giving Ushijima a smirk.

“ _Now_ you think of that. It’s fine, I don’t really mind. The truth is I needed a little break from dating.”

“Ah, is it because of your ex?”

“Tch, did the guys tell you that?”

“It’s a common topic of discussion.”

Oikawa groaned and slipped his glasses off his face, so he could rub his eyes.

“Short answer, yes and no. We had a good relationship, but it just wasn’t right, we were better as friends. It also happened to be the best relationship I ever had, so it’s normal to compare people with him, you know? I’m not even looking for someone exactly like him, I guess I’m just chasing after a feeling; a comfortable stability.”

He glanced back up at Ushijima, who was listening intently and nodded in response.

“I do not have much dating experience myself, but I can understand the desire to have a deeper relationship with someone you are comfortable with and who understands you. Most people I date can never get past my personality, saying I’m too cold and harsh. I’ve tried to change that about myself, but Tendou yells at me, saying I’m fine just as I am. I don’t know.”

Oikawa laughed and shook his head. “I never thought this day would come, but I happen to agree with Tendou Satori. You don’t need to change who you are. One of these days you’re going to meet someone who’s just craving a piece of honesty, no matter how blunt. It’s refreshing when all your fed sometimes is shallow flattery.”

Ushijima smiled back at him but said nothing as he glanced back out the window. There was something in his body language that almost seemed bashful, and to see such a large, powerful man look like that was endearing to Oikawa. He also happened to notice just how pretty his olive-colored eyes were as the sun poured in through the window and highlighted his face.

Oikawa coughed and looked anywhere else in the restaurant. He needed to stick to his guns and enjoy singleness for a while, just like Iwaizumi said. The last thing he needed was to ruin a good rapport with a teammate when it had taken years to work through their grudges and rivalry to get to where they were.

 

He had to continue repeating those words to himself over the next few months. It was as if that day at the museum had opened the door to furthering his relationship with Ushijima. It would have been easier if Ushijima didn’t seem that interested, but he seemed just as eager to get to know Oikawa. They began spending more evenings together and weekends when they did not have a game. Ushijima didn’t seem to mind when Oikawa went off on some crazy tangent with unbridled passion, and Oikawa found himself laughing more often at the subtle eccentricities of Ushijima.

Their deepening friendship was even noticed by their teammates, but though they mentioned it occasionally to Oikawa, they didn’t tease them about it. He asked one of them once why they didn’t when they loved to tease everyone about everything, and his teammate replied that the better they get along, the more unbeatable their team would be. Plus, they were always concerned about the prior bitterness between them and were relieved it was a thing of the past.

If it was simply their rapport that was improving, it wouldn’t have bothered Oikawa so much. It was the overwhelming sexual tension building between them that made him wonder if he should take the chance. Then his mind drifted back to Daichi and how that relationship had taken away the friendship he had cherished and relied on and tossed all thoughts of confessing out the window.

One day he was at their Monday practice after a stunning win the previous Saturday. He had been on fire, as had Ushijima with his spikes. They were nearing a point where they could practically read each other’s mind on the court, something Oikawa had only experienced with Iwaizumi whom he had been playing with since he was a little kid.

The entire team was in high spirits after a good practice, still pumped from their win, and gave Ushijima and Oikawa extra pats on the back and hair ruffles, much to Oikawa’s chagrin. He tried to escape into the locker room, but the team followed behind to take their own showers.

“Hey,” Their Captain called out over everyone else, looking at his phone and then holding it up. “Today’s Ushijima’s birthday! The sly dog tried to keep it from us.”

They all pounced on the wing spiker, who took it with his usual stoicism as if he was used to that sort of torture.

“What are we going to do? Strip club?”

“Club hopping!”

“How can you suggest that when he just said strip club?”

“It should be Ushijima’s choice. What do you want to do, big guy?”

Everyone went quiet and waited for Ushijima to speak. Oikawa glanced over his shoulder with his breath held, chanting _Don’t say strip club, don’t say strip club_ in his mind. Ushijima shrugged and sat down on the bench to take off his shoes.

“I figured I’d have a nice, relaxing evening at home. I need to water my plants.”

The roar of laughter was deafening in the narrow space filled with metal lockers. Oikawa was relieved that no one could hear him release his breath and turned back to rummage through his gym bag.

“Come on, Man! You have to do something kinky!”

“Hey, maybe it’s not a girl he wants, but a guy.”

The dark feeling of jealousy swirled back into Oikawa’s chest, and he hid his cringe inside his own locker. He was really starting to wish his teammates weren’t so impertinent. Ushijima must have reacted in some way to his teammate’s suggestion with how excited they got.

“Ok, definitely guy. How about one of us? Who wants to give Ushijima a lap dance?”

“I’ll do it! What about me, Ushijima?”

“You’re not my type, Ohno-senpai,” Ushijima replied bluntly, and Oikawa couldn’t help but snort while his teammates laughed.

“Hey, what about Oikawa?” Their Captain asked, sliding his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and spinning him around. “Aren’t you always bragging about your moves?”

Oikawa glanced at Ushijima, who sat slightly stunned on the bench and didn’t say anything. _Hmm, if he was opposed he would have said something_ , Oikawa thought with a surge of confidence.

“I’ll be happy to show off my moves, but my services don’t come cheap!”

“Oikawa, I’ll pay you $100 to give Ushijima a lap dance.”

“Well, you drive a hard bargain, but I accept! You better pick me out a good song.”

Oikawa never would have given a teammate a lap dance in a locker room before, it would have been too embarrassing and awkward. But he was all fired up from thinking about some girl dancing on Ushijima’s lap that he was determined to take it for himself. He slid on a smirk as he stalked toward his prey whose dark green eyes widened as he approached. One of his teammates began playing a good song with just the right beat for him to dance salaciously to, the rest of his team snickering as they prepared for the show.

He reached out and grazed his fingers across Ushijima’s broad shoulders, relishing in the way he shivered from the contact. As he settled his legs on either side of the monstrous thighs below him, Ushijima raised his face just under his, his eyebrows knitted together.

“You don’t have to do this, Oikawa.”

“I know I don’t have to,” He replied and lowered his face to the side of Ushijima’s head until his lips grazed the shell of his ear. “To be honest, I’d do it for free.”

He heard Ushijima gasp slightly, and he knew there was no backing out. He dug his fingers into the muscle of Ushijima’s shoulders and began rotating his hips to the beat, hovering above his lap but easing lower with every swerve. He flipped his head back, licking his lips as they curled into a smirk. There were hoots and whistles all over the locker room, but Oikawa tuned them out. He only saw the dip of Ushijima’s throat as he gulped, his eyes darkening as they stared back at him, the shudder of his breath as he changed the rotation of his hips to just barely graze up Ushijima’s abs.

He continued rotating his hips and making the slightest contact before pulling away. Once the song reached midway he rolled his body with his hips snapping first. As he curled up he reached down and peeled his sweaty T-shirt up, revealing his skin bit by bit until he snapped it off over his head. This time he couldn’t tune out his teammates as they cheered and began chanting his name, making him break character for a moment to stifle a laugh.

With another flip of his hair he slipped back into character, letting his hands graze down the front of Ushijima’s chest as it rose up and down with deep breaths. It was quite a core workout, contracting his abs and twisting his hips around. Droplets of sweat curling down his skin distracted Ushijima, his eyes following the tendrils down until he turned his face away, his cheeks flushed attractively. Oikawa chuckled and slid his fingers along his chin, pulling his attention back on him.

“Almost done now, Ushiwaka. Can you handle it?”

Oikawa watched as Ushijima licked his lips and nod.

“I can handle it.”

“Oh? Can you now?”

He gripped onto Ushijima’s shoulders and hopped up onto the bench. His body slid down in direct contact to Ushijima’s body until he was settled directly onto his lap. He wrapped his legs around his waist for support and bent backwards, slowly curling back up and rubbing their groins together enough for Ushijima to suck in a hissed breath.

And just like that, the song was over, and the locker room was silent.

“Damn Oikawa,” One of his teammates finally said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, “I’m totally straight but that really turned _me_ on.”

“I know, right? Hey, can I be next?”

“Yeah! My birthday’s next month!”

Oikawa felt his cheeks grow hot as he was frozen on Ushijima’s lap, the gravity of what he had done finally washing over him. He gulped and eased himself up and gave a nervous laugh.

“Please! I’m not a piece of meat.”

“Are you sure you weren’t a stripper in a previous life?”

“Who said I wasn’t a stripper in this life?” He teased with a wink, getting the laugh he was hoping for to break the tension. He kept just his shorts on, for obvious reasons, and rushed into the shower room, heading directly for the coldest shower head he typically avoided like the plague.

“Aren’t you going to shower, Ushijima?” He could just make out the Captain’s voice echoing from the next room.

“... I’ll just sit here for a little bit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! It's getting hot *fans self* I think this is actually my first UshiOi, so I hope you're all enjoying it! The next chapter will probably be pretty short, wrapping everything up in a nice little bow.


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa spent the entire night and some of the next morning stewing over what he had done. He gave Ushijima a lap dance in the team’s locker room. _He gave Ushijima a lap dance._ And he loved it. Not so much doing in in front of the rest of their team, but the raw sexuality of it, feeling Ushijima’s eyes all over him and the heat from their bodies mixing together.

Oikawa set down his coffee and groaned into his hands, wondering why he had to do something so impetuous. There was no way he could be just friends with Ushijima after that. Once again, he had to let his feelings ruin everything. The big question now was what to do next.

He stood up from the table with gusto and marched into the bedroom.

“I’m gonna go run!” He announced to no one with determination. It was the best way to release some tension and clear his mind, and in a whirlwind he threw off his clothes and slipped on a fresh T-shirt and shorts.

After some preliminary stretches on the sidewalk outside his apartment, he slipped his headphones in his ears and began to run down the street. He didn’t like running through the city so much, though it wasn’t too bad at that time of the morning. Stopping through several crosswalks he jogged towards his favorite park nearby that had smooth trails for running.

As soon as he entered the serene place, he drew a deep refreshing breath and picked up the pace. His regular playlist of upbeat music didn’t do the environment justice, the late summer flowers in full bloom and the leaves a vibrant green. It seemed like he had stumbled into a beautiful dream, but his agonizing thoughts of Ushijima still had a way of creeping back into his mind.

He had to admit he liked the big buffoon, social awkwardness and all. But did Ushijima feel the same way? Oikawa was improving at deciphering his subtle moods from his stoic face, and he was clearly excited when he had given him a lapdance. But what person wouldn’t have been turned on in that situation? Even his straight teammates seemed hot and bothered from his impromptu strip tease.

By the end of his run, he was no closer to an answer though there was less tension in his body from the physical exertion. He lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face and ran right into another runner who wasn’t paying attention.

“Sorry!” He said as he reached out to grab the man’s arm so neither one of them fell.

“No, it’s my f-- Tooru?”

Oikawa glanced at the man’s face, gasping as a flood of recognition and nostalgia poured over him.

“Dai-chan? What are you doing here?”

Daichi glanced down at his arm where Oikawa was still holding it tightly. He jerked his hand away and took a step back, looking his ex-boyfriend over more thoroughly. He looked amazing, still as fit as ever if his muscles pushing against his tight shirt were any indicators. Daichi ran a hand through his damp hair and smiled awkwardly.

“I’m just going on a run.”

“No, I mean what are you doing in Tokyo? Are you visiting someone?”

“No, I moved here about four months ago.”

Oikawa frowned and felt a little sick to his stomach.

“You’ve been here for four months and didn’t tell me?”

Daichi winced and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Oikawa spared the biceps a glance before refocusing back on Daichi’s face.

“I’m sorry. I thought about calling you several times, but it just never seemed right at the time. I also got into a serious relationship the same day I arrived, so that’s kept me a little distracted.”

“The day you arrived? That doesn’t sound like you, Mr. Clueless-at-relationships.”

“Ha, ha. I know it’s not normal for me, but he was an exception. What about you? Anyone special in your life right now?”

Before Oikawa could fake indifference, his face betrayed him as his cheeks grew hot. Daichi raised his eyebrows in amusement, taking a step forward with a mischievous smile on his face that Oikawa had never seen there before.

“Leave me alone, I have nobody! I’m free and unfettered and _loving_ the single life!”

“Bullshit. You obviously have your mind on something, you can tell me.”

Oikawa pursed his lips and gazed into Daichi’s honest brown eyes. He was offering something to Oikawa that he had been craving, a friend to share his problems with. But they weren’t friends anymore, and he had happily moved on from whatever relationship they had.

“Tooru, stop straining your brain and let it out.”

“Fine… I may be falling in love with someone.”

Daichi’s initial look of surprised eased into a soft smile. “That’s wonderful! So, what’s the problem?”

Oikawa let out a groan and rubbed his face with his palms. “The whole thing is a problem! I haven’t had good luck with dating since you and I broke up, so I was going to enjoy being single for a while. Then I had to go and catch feelings for one of my _teammates_ of all people, and if we date and break-up… well, let’s just say I don’t want to go through that again.”

“You like one of your teammates? Is it Ushijima?”

“Did you ask that because he’s the only one you know about, or do you genuinely think it’s Ushijima?”

“Oh, I definitely think it’s Ushijima,” Daichi laughed, and Oikawa stuck his nose in the air with a sniff.

“There’s absolutely no reason for you to think it’s him.”

“Okay, I can understand your apprehension. It’s been hard on me too, you know. I miss our friendship as much as you do. But you can’t let that hold you back, especially in case your relationship ends up being the one you needed all along. Is that the only reason you won’t act like a man and ask him out?”

“You don’t have to patronize me,” Oikawa spat while Daichi grinned maliciously. _Hmm, he’s changed_. Daichi had moments of playfulness as well as anybody, but there was something more to it. Like it had become more natural to him and he wasn’t taking life so seriously. As much as his attitude irked him, he had to admit he was happy for him.

Oikawa sighed and continued, “I don’t know how he feels about it either. We’ve been growing closer the past few months, but there’s nothing to hint that it’s romantic.”

“What have you been doing together?”

“Well, we eat together throughout the week, sometimes hanging out at each other’s apartment. If it gets too late sometimes we sleep over. It’s pretty normal for him to massage my knee and dress it for me if it’s feeling a little off. Oh, and yesterday was his birthday and I--,” Oikawa coughed and felt his face heating up all over again, “May have given him a lap dance.”

“... A lap dance?”

“Yeah, but the whole team was there so no big deal.”

“No big deal? What the hell?! That’s a huge deal!”

“Shhh, keep your voice down, there are children in the park.”

“Tooru, did you just hop on his lap and start dancing, or did he know you were going to do it?”

“He knew it, he even asked me if I was sure I wanted to do it.”

Daichi slapped his palm to his face, the smack sound reverberating off the surrounding trees.

“You… are _such_ an idiot. If you ever call me Mr. Clueless again I’m going to beat the hell out of you. What kind of a guy would accept a lap dance from a teammate if he wasn’t attracted to him?”

“Um… an easy-going guy?”

Daichi growled and wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s neck in a headlock.

“I’m not letting you go until you come to your senses, you Idiot.”

“Dai-chan! I can’t breathe!” He wheezed, trying to pry Daichi’s grip to no avail.

“Good, you don’t deserve to breathe!”

“Iwa-chan will avenge me!”

“He’ll probably thank me!”

“Daichi?” A voice interrupted, and they both glanced up to see a tall, lanky man standing there with wild black hair falling over one eye. His expression looked partly confused and amused as he raised an eyebrow toward Daichi.

Daichi released Oikawa and stepped back. Oikawa fell to the ground and gasped in the fresh air.

“Tetsu! It’s not what it looks like.”

“You weren’t trying to murder this man by suffocating him with your ample bosom?”

“Oh, maybe it is what it looks like. And stop calling it that.”

The man named Tetsu chuckled and reached out, pulling Daichi closer to him and giving a suspicious look to Oikawa as he straightened back up.

“Listen, if anyone is going to die that way I’d prefer it to be me. Who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Oikawa Tooru, my ex. Tooru, this is my boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Oikawa coughed, still trying to catch his breath, and stretched out a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Kuroo snorted and accepted it, giving it an impressively firm shake. “Likewise. Why were you trying to kill him?”

“He likes a guy, gave him a lap dance, which the guy seemed totally cool with, and he _still_ doesn’t know if the guy likes him more than a friend.”

“Sounds like you’re just making excuses. What’s really holding you back?”

Oikawa went quiet, not sure how exactly to answer Daichi’s surprisingly astute boyfriend. Maybe he really was just making excuses to postpone it, but why?

“It’s not me, is it, Tooru?” Daichi asked, his tone soft and a little hesitant. Oikawa shook his head.

“I’m over you if that’s what you’re worried about, though… you might have something to do with it. Ushijima and I have been growing closer and I love it. But if we broke up and I lost him the way I lost you, I’m not sure I could take it. I had sworn off dating friends for that reason.”

“I thought you two were like arch enemies or something?” Kuroo asked.

“We were, but then we joined the same team.”

“And then you became friends.”

“No, just teammates or acquaintances. We never hung out until a few months ago.”

“Soooooo when did you start liking him?” Daichi asked.

“Um, it started a few months ago.”

Daichi sighed and shook his head. “You never saw him as a friend, then. So, what would you be losing if you went for this?”

Oikawa didn’t answer. If they broke up it would be bad for the team, but he genuinely felt like they could be civil enough to keep it together should that occur. A fist knocking him gently on the forehead pulled him from his thoughts.

“Maybe I can help you out,” Daichi said, his smile warm and encouraging, filling Oikawa with hope even though he didn’t know what he was about to say. Daichi stretched out a hand and waited for him to take it. “Friendship reinstated? That way you never lost anything to begin with, it just went on hiatus for a while.”

Oikawa’s face lit up as he looked between them. Even Kuroo was giving him a more honest smile than he was before. He shook Daichi’s hand and felt an immense weight lifted from his shoulders.

“Friends!” He yanked Daichi in close and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi chuckled and hugged him back, and after a moment of hugging him platonically, Oikawa gave Kuroo a side glance and a smirk. “Oh, Dai-chan, I missed you so much,” He said a little breathlessly, giving his back a rub. He cackled as Kuroo yanked him off and shoved him back a few steps with an unimpressed look.

“Go get your own piece of ass, Oikawa. This one’s taken.”

Daichi rolled his eyes as Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest, his eyes glittering with danger. Oikawa desperately wanted to poke him back when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and gulped when he saw Ushijima’s name flashing on the screen.

“Is that him? Answer it,” Daichi urged, and Oikawa took a breath and accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Oikawa, are you out?”

“Yeah, I’m on a run.”

“Oh, I should have called earlier. I’m outside your apartment.”

Oikawa snorted and rolled his eyes. “What are you doing there?”

“I thought you might be hungry, so I brought some food. It was a mistake, I’m sorry, next time I’ll call so I’ll just go back and--”

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m not that far. I was done anyways so if you don’t mind waiting I’ll be there in a few.”

He heard Ushijima let out a soft sigh, and it seemed like his speech was more nervous than usual.

“I don’t mind waiting. Do not strain yourself, and make sure you look both ways before crossing the street.”

“Yes, Mom,” Oikawa laughed.

“I am not your mother.”

“I know, I was just-- ugh, I’ll be safe. See you in a bit.”

“Alright.”

He hung up the phone, still giggling at Ushijima’s awkwardness. He glanced up to see both Daichi and Kuroo with goofy smiles pasted on their faces.

“That was so sweet, he was worried about you.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Yes, it does, now get going before he worries more,” Daichi said, waving his hand to shoo him away.

“Fine, fine. Thanks, Dai-chan,” He added softly and began to run across the street towards his apartment. “I’ll call you later and tell you everything!” He shouted over his shoulder.

“I don’t want to know everything!” Daichi shouted back but chuckled as he turned back to Kuroo.

“Huh, so that was the famous Oikawa Tooru. Whatever, I’m _way_ better looking than he is.”

Daichi snickered and gave his side a soft pinch to draw his attention back to him.

“I think so.”

Kuroo blinked at his candor and then turned his face away before Daichi could see the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Stop it, you shouldn’t say something like that unless we’re in private. The last thing I want is to get arrested for attacking you in public.”

Daichi laughed and began pulling him in the direction of his own apartment. “Come on, then. We better get to privacy before it’s too late.”

 

As Oikawa drew near to his apartment, his nerves began to flutter. He was determined to be honest with Ushijima and tell him how he felt, and he was fairly certain after his talk with Daichi and Kuroo that he probably felt the same. It was still nerve-wracking to confess to someone, however, and he drew in deep breaths to calm himself down.

As he hopped up the steps in his apartment, he saw Ushijima standing outside his door, his arms full of food. Oikawa’s snickering drew his attention.

“Did you bring enough to feed the entire team, Ushiwaka?”

“No, I didn’t invite them.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind it being just us, though that looks like more than what we can put away.”

Oikawa opened his door and slipped off his shoes, Ushijima following behind in a well-established routine.

“If you have any extra you can keep it as leftovers.”

“Thanks! So, what’s the occasion, or did you just not feel like eating alone?” Oikawa asked nonchalantly as he led Ushijima into his small kitchen.

“I don’t mind eating alone, but I wanted to eat with you.”

Oikawa was silent, helping Ushijima set out the dishes and tried to keep his face neutral when inside he may have been squealing like an excited child.

“Is that alright?” Ushijima asked. There was the slightest edge to his voice, and Oikawa realized that perhaps he was just as nervous about this as he was. He met his gaze and gave him a warm smile.

“Of course! I like eating with you, too.”

Ushijima’s face relaxed, the corners of his mouth pulling up just slightly. They both sat down and began eating, quiet for a bit so they could enjoy the meal properly. Finally, Oikawa couldn’t take it anymore and decided to bite the bullet.

“So, uh, what happened yesterday in the locker room. That was crazy, right?”

“Yes, it was… unexpected.”

Oikawa poked his chopsticks into his container, not bothering to pick anything up.

“Did it bother you?”

Ushijima frowned and considered the question before answering. “I guess that depends on your definition of _bother_.”

Oikawa sighed heavily and set the container down. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, pinning Ushijima with a direct look.

“Can you tell me if you liked it or not?”

Ushijima pursed his lips and buried his eyes into his container of food.

“I liked it.”

Oikawa relaxed slightly, a grin spreading across his face.

“Do you like me more than a friend?”

“... Yes.”

“Great! Then we should date, since I like you too. See, that wasn’t so hard, right?”

He cheerfully snatched his container back up and began shoveling food into his mouth. Ushijima stared blankly as he processed what happened, gradually raising his eyes to Oikawa’s.

“So, we’re dating?”

“Yup!”

Ushijima smiled, wider than Oikawa had ever seen, and nodded gently.

“Good. Does that mean we can spend the day together?”

“Of course. We can spend the night together, too, if you want,” He added, slipping his foot closer to Ushijima’s and letting it slide up his pant leg. Ushijima choked on the food he was eating and took several gulps of water to get it down.

“Ok.”

Oikawa laughed. “You know, I’m full enough if you want to put the food away for now. I’m still sweaty from my run and need to shower.”

“That’s fine. You can go ahead, I’ll clean this up.”

“Or, we can clean this up together, and you can help me shower?”

“Do you need help?”

 “No, I don’t _need_ help. I’ve been excited to get you naked ever since I danced on your lap yesterday, so would you please join me in the shower? Unless that’s too fast for you?”

Ushijima’s eyes widened, a light flush spreading across his cheeks. He abruptly stood up from his chair and began packaging up all the food.

“No, that’s not too fast for me. I, uh, feel the same way.”’

Oikawa watched him for a moment, scooping up containers and hastily shoving them into the fridge. He let his gaze fall down Ushijima’s broad shoulders, back and just below it. He smirked as he ran through a list of all the things he was going to do to see if he can make the stoic wing spiker even more flustered than he already was.

 

Absurdly early the next morning, Daichi woke up when his phone chimed next to the bed. He groaned and reached for it, wincing from the bright light of the screen as he tried to read the message. His eyes widened as he focused on a picture sent from Oikawa and snorted so loudly he received a disgruntled groan against the back of his neck.

“What is it?” Kuroo yawned, wrapping his arm tighter around his waist.

“Oikawa… he didn’t waste any time with Ushijima. Look.”

He raised the phone so Kuroo could see the picture displayed. It was a selfie of him in bed with a completely passed out Ushijima Wakatoshi drooling against his bare chest. Oikawa himself had a smug grin, as if they had bet him he couldn’t get Ushijima to sleep with him, instead of the other way around. Kuroo chuckled and buried his face back against his neck.

“Good for him. I’m glad he’s happy and taken now, so I don’t have to worry about him snatching you back.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and set his phone back on the nightstand.

“He could never snatch me away. We enjoyed our relationship, but we knew we were better as friends. The entire time we were together I couldn’t help but wonder when our expiration date was.”

Daichi bit his lip and shuffled around until he was facing Kuroo. He wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss.

“I know we’ve only been together a few months, but I don’t feel that way with you. You can bet he’ll try to get under your skin, but that’s just the kind of shitty guy he is. Ha, I’m starting to sound like Iwaizumi, but seriously, you have nothing to worry about.”

Kuroo beamed at him and began peppering his face with kisses. “Hmm, good to know. Well, since we’re awake…”

Daichi felt his heart beat faster as Kuroo’s hand began to slide down his side. No matter how tired he was, Kuroo had a way of stirring him up with just a stroke of his fingers. He cupped his hand against Kuroo’s cheek to still his face long enough to bring their lips together.

They were just getting into it when there was another phone chime, but a different one than from before. Kuroo frowned as he pulled back, glancing over Daichi.

“Who the hell would be texting me?”

He stretched over Daichi, allowing his heavy body to smother his boyfriend, and snatched his phone off the nightstand. Daichi shoved him off so he could breathe, but Kuroo hardly noticed as he stared at the text.

“What is it?”

“Did you really pine after me all through college?”

“What? Who’s that from?”

“Oikawa. He said it’s payback for reading his text and not replying.”

“That son of a bitch,” Daichi muttered and grabbed his own phone. He pounded out a message full of expletives and telling Oikawa the friendship was off, though he didn’t really mean it.

“How did he get my number?”

“I have no idea. If he wants something he usually finds a way to get it.”

“And this is the same guy who was pining yesterday morning? _Oh, I just don’t know if he likes me back!_ ” Kuroo whined in a mock Oikawa voice. Daichi snickered and slipped Kuroo’s phone out of his hand.

“I’ll take this. I’m turning our phones on silent, so he can’t bother us again until a more reasonable hour.”

“Sounds good to me. No more interruptions,” Kuroo purred and buried his face into Daichi’s neck. “You never answered my question. Did you pine after me through college?”

Daichi growled and shoved him far enough away that he could slide onto his stomach, burying his head underneath a pillow.

“Daichi! Don’t be embarrassed! You know I pined for you as well.”

“You did not,” Daichi huffed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Kuroo laughed and tried to lure him out by pressing teasing kisses along Daichi’s spine. He made a trail all the way down until he hit the very top of Daichi’s butt, chuckling as Daichi shivered from his light touch.

“Come out and play, Daichi. Or I’ll do something you won’t like.”

He paused a moment, waiting for his boyfriend to emerge but the stubborn dork didn’t budge. He smirked, half-hoping Daichi chose not to emerge so he could provoke him a little more.

“Alright, I’m gonna count to three. One… two…” He gave a long pause, but the only movement was Daichi’s back muscles tensing in anticipation. “Three!” He announced and gave Daichi a firm smack on his right ass cheek. Daichi yelped and from the look on his face, Kuroo knew his life was over.

_Oh well, there are worse ways to go._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, that's the end! I hope you all liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to add a couple more chapters to this, the next one being from Oikawa's perspective and his own little romance, though it probably won't be for a while. I've got a lot of WIP's to crank through!


End file.
